


dropping your right shoe off the edge of a cliff

by spaceboye



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Free Verse, Gen, No Incest, Poetry, Pre-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboye/pseuds/spaceboye
Summary: just to see how long it takes to hit the ground.





	dropping your right shoe off the edge of a cliff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vogelchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelchan/gifts).



aged wood panels scuff quietly  
as two young heroes make their way  
down the longest hallway they've ever seen.

a line of thick scarlet  
trickles slowly down one of their faces  
unnoticed.

(the other pulls a ragged cloth from his pocket  
and wipes it away.)

no words pass between them;  
they both know what's next  
so there's nothing to say.

the younger boy's arms feel like  
 **concrete blocks**  
but he won't admit it  
not now  
(he wants to seem strong.  
he is strong.  
his brother knows.)

dark eyes meet as they reach the office door.  
slate and flint  
(haggard from their adventures)  
and a spark of life ensues.

flames lick the edges of their pupils  
not like the Hellfire their foe will soon call forth  
but an internal fire.

the brothers grin,  
then lock hands,  
then enter Satan's lair.


End file.
